


Be More Chill Phan AU

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: Musical AU Series [1]
Category: Be More Chill, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Angst, BMC with a twist basically, Cat as Brooke, Chris and Pj are also a side couple, Chris as Rich, Dan as Michael, Felix as Jake, Kissing, Light Smut, Louise as Chloe, M/M, Madeline as Madeline, Mark and Sean are a side couple, Mollie as Christine, My Own Original Ending, Phil as Jeremy, Phil has a dog, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Phil's in high school.  He only has one friend, Daniel, and they are both deemed as "losers" because they sit around playing old video games.  They both get bullied (mainly Daniel, but he's not about to admit it).Then, Chris, one of the most popular people in the whole school, tells Phil about a Squip.  He's instantly intrigued.  Something that will make him cool?  Get him Mollie, his crush?  Make him popular, happy?He'ssoin.~~~Daniel's only got one friend.  His name is Phil.Daniel's bullied.  And, oh, boy, Phil's bullied, too, but what can he do?  So of course when Phil gets the Squip Dan has to be happy for him...but Phil is beautiful, and beautiful things need to be protected.  What happens when they don'twantto be protected, though?  Daniel is determined to save him, but he might just have to look in the least expected places for that.





	1. More Than Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.

~Phil~

"C-c-c'mon!" I groan, squirming in discomfort. I gently slam my fist against computer, willing it to fucking work. "Go, _go_!" I knock it gently again, anger fizzing inside of me. My dog, Pepper, barks at me as my computer wobbles dangerously. "I'm waiting for my porno to load," I speak to my dog awkwardly. "My brain is gonna freak and explode... and now, of course, it's time to hit the road." I roll out of my bed, walking to my closet and sorting through it, looking for a shirt.

"Which means I'll be uncomfortable all-fucking-day." I grab my jellyfish shirt, buttoning it up quickly. "But that really isn't such a change," I sigh in disappointment. "If I'm not feeling weird or super strange, my life would be in _utter_ disarray," I ramble to my dog. I crouch down and stroke Pepper behind her ears. "Cuz freakin' out is my okay." 

I grab my backpack and scramble to the door, waving to dad on the way out. "Good morning, time to start the day." My dad only nods and continues reading the newspaper. I just shrug, allowing Pepper to hustle out behind me. I wait impatiently for her to do her business. "C-c-c'mon, go, go!" Finally she finishes and I hurry her back inside. 

"Now, should I take a bus or walk instead?" I narrow my eyes, my head aching in annoyance. I feel my stomach filling up with dread. When I get nervous, my whole face goes red. "Dude," I whisper to myself. "Weigh the options calmly and be still." A junior on the bus is killer weak, but if I walk, when I arrive I'm gonna straight up reek, and my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak. I groan, finally deciding to start walking. "Ugh, God, I wish I had the skill to just be fine and cool and chill!" 

I walked as slowly as possible, thoughts swirling in my head... I don't want be the hero, I just wanna stay in the line. I'll never be your Rob Deniro, but for me Joe Pesci is fine. I shrug. It really isn't too bad being a "loser", so long as I ignore the bullying and taunting. Besides, I have Daniel; how could I possibly ask for anything more? And so, I follow my own rules, and I use them as my tools to stay alive. I don't want to be _special_ , no, no. I just wanna survive...

Finally I arrive at school, slipping into the doors. Instantly I find myself surrounded by people. _C'mon, go, go!_ I will myself, desperate to find some space, but at the moment it doesn't seem possible. I turn my attention to a group of girls gossiping, searching for their names, racking through my memory. 

"So, Jenna Rowlan said Madeline told Felix, 'I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool.' And then, she lost at pool, _deliberately_ ," Louise was telling her friends rather loudly, in a very high-pitched, annoying voice. 

"That is _so_ awesome!" Cat exclaims, a smirk curling on her lips.

"Cat!" Louise gasps. 

"I-I mean slutty."

"And then Madeline was all like-" Jenna began, but was quickly cut off by Louise. 

"I'm telling the story, Jenna!"

"Oh, my god, he's like, totally getting off on Mad..." Cat whispers. 

"Eww!" all three of them groan at once. 

I turn away, letting out a yelp of fear as I crash into someone. "Yo, don't touch me, tall-ass!" Chris yells, shoving me aside. 

"Oh, sorry, I was tryna get to my-" I start nervously, but then Chris screeches at Felix from _across the fucking hall_ , so I'm cut short.

"YO, FELIX, WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH MADELINE?"

"Oh, man," Felix pushes his way over to Chris. "I shouldn't say," he bursts out laughing. "But... it's a good thing I rock at pool." 

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Whatever. I carefully navigate the dangerous hall, then focus on a poster there on the wall. I avoid in eye contact at all, trying to remain unseen. The poster's closer now, what does it say? It's a sign-up for the after-school play. I scoff aloud. In other words, it's a sign-up sheet for getting called gay, and that's not what I read right now. End scene. I hang a left and there's....

Mollie.

Mollie.

Mollie. 

Mollie King...

Mollie-

"Did you say something?" Mollie smiles gently at me, raising one eyebrow, her hands at her sides. 

"I- uhh, nuhh..." She frowns and sighs before turning and marching away. Well that was _smooth_ , yeah that was super pimp. My mac daddy pro couldn't be more limp. No time to wallow... _no, instead, just clear your brain and move ahead_ , I tell myself carefully. "I just gotta except that I'm one of those guys that'll be a virgin 'till I die."

I really don't want to be a baller. I honestly just want some freakin' skills to count on, you know? Seriously, though, if my nuts were any smaller, they'd be totally gone. If I continue at this rate? Yeah, the only thing I'll ever date is my MacBook Pro Hard-drive. I don't wanna be Clooney, no, no. I just want to survive...

I turn around, my eyes landing on my even taller friend. "Daniel!" I rush to him. 

"Philly, my buddy!" He looks happier than usual, which makes me happy, but when I try to grin it comes out as more of a grimace. "How's it hanging?" He gives me a quick wink, sticking his tongue out. "Lunch is banging, man. I got my sushi, I got my slushy... and more!"

"Why're you so happy?" I ask curiously.

"The girl at Sev' Elev' gave me a generous poor!" He rocks up and down on the balls of his feet, clapping his hands together gently. I raise an eyebrow, pointing to his headphones, which were playing music much too loudly. 

"You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't ya?"

Daniel smiles, nodding enthusiastically. Then he breaks into a horrible song, probably just to annoy me. "OH! I'm listening to Marley and the grove is sounding gnarly," he elbows me gently, "and we're almost at the end of this song!" He pats my head, ruffling my hair. "Yeah, that was the end. Now, tell me, friend- how was class? You look like ass, what's wrong?"

I stare at my shoes, before admitting shyly, "I wrote Mollie a love letter telling her how I feel."

Daniel slaps my back gently. "That's progress!"

"I, um, tore it up and flushed it."

"Ugh." 

"It's still progress," I retort. 

Daniel shrugs. "It's all good... hey! I saw on Discovery that humanity has stopped evolving!" His voice cracks at the end, and for a moment I wonder if he's slightly high- he might be, it wouldn't surprise me. His eyes do look a little bit red, actually. 

"That's...good?" I ask. 

Daniel giggles like a little kid. "Evolution's survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology, you don't have to be strong to survive. Which really means, there's never been a better time in history to be a loser! So own it. Why try to be cool when you could be-"

"Signing up for the play!" I yelp.

"Weeeelllll, I was actually going to say gettin' stoned in my basement, but, uh-"

"No, look who's signing up for the school play!" I grab his shoulder, ignoring how he winces and lets out a tiny cry of pain- it can't be my fault, I hardly touched him- and twist him around to look at the poster. "Mollie!" I whisper-shout to him.

"Mollie," Dan mutters, rolling his eyes, but I pretend not to notice. 

"Mollie, Mollie King, Mollie, Mollie, Mollie," we chant together. Honestly we sound like we're summoning a demon or something, but we really aren't that weird.

I feel my body moving through the air, see my converse walking over there. Augh, I have almost no self control. To be honest, it sucks sometimes. I take a shaky breath and mentally prepare. Who cares if people think I'm lame? Mollie signed. I'll do the same. I grab my pen and write my name. 

"Gay!" Chris shouts, but he has a small grin on his face. Chris is honestly so odd- isn't he gay? He's dating PJ, what the hell is his problem?

Some people laugh, others grumble their disgust towards Chris under their breaths. "I like gay people!" Louise yells, earning a few stray chuckles. 

Let's get a few things correct. I'm never gonna be the cool guy. I'm more the one who's left out. Of all the characters, all the people in this school, I'm going to be the one who's always left out. I kind of wish that someone would just help me out, and maybe teach me how to thrive... to _more than survive_.

I stretch, making my way to class oh-so-slowly. If this were an apocalypse I wouldn't need any tips on how to stay alive. But since the zombie army's yet descend, and school is almost ready to begin, I'm just going to try my best to pass the test that is soon to come, and... _c-c-c'mon, I have to get to class_ , survive.


	2. I Love Play Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed up the POV, but oh well. :D Hope y'all enjoy.

~Mollie~

I skip in through the huge, oak auditorium doors, a large grin on my face. This was going to be so much fun! I just need to talk to someone, anyone, otherwise I'll be lonely the whole time. I run a hand through my silky blonde hair and wave to the first person I see. Phil...Lester? Yeah, that had to be him. "Hey!" I call, approaching him excitedly. 

Phil jumps in surprise, his pale face slowly turning a bright shade of pink. "Oh, hi." He gives a shy smile to me, and I sit down next to him. "W-we're kinda early," he states. I nod in agreement, tapping my fingers on the top of my thighs.

"I love play rehearsal," I admit gleefully. "Because... it's the best, and it's so fun." Phil cocks his head a bit, and I try to ignore the nervousness in his eyes. He probably has stage fright or something. 

"Yeah, it'll probably be good," he tentatively agrees, giving me a tiny grin. 

"I absolutely fucking love it," I repeat. "I get depressed as soon as it's done." 

Phil raised his eyebrow. "Um, that isn't a g-"

"But not as in like kill yourself depressed," I interrupt him quickly. "Dude, I swear, here, check my arm," I assure as I see the doubt on his face. He seems pretty nice... maybe we could hang out sometime, something like that. He's just shy, and he has an annoying voice. "I just use the word to emphasize a point- show the passion that I got!" I bounce up and down a bit, resting my hand on Phil's shoulder. "I'm passionate a lot." 

Phil stares at me contentedly. "U-uhm, you're Mollie, right?" I'm pretty sure he already knows my name, almost everyone does, but I guess he's just being polite.

"Yep. And you're Phil," I add kindly. Then, being who I am, I continue with what I was saying before. "I have mad, gigantic feelings. Red, and... frantic feelings, about most everything, like gun control, like spring, like if I'm living up to all I'm meant to be."

Phil takes in a sharp breath. "I'm sure you are living up to what you're meant to be," he mumbles. I scowl, how does he possibly know? Then I shake my head, ready to continue.

"I also have a touch of ADD. Now, where was I?"

"You like play rehearsal."

"Oh, right! I _love_ play rehearsal," I correct. "You're equipped with directions, with text. Life is easy at rehearsal."

Phil nods in agreement. "But sometimes it's hard to remember the lines, I guess."

I giggle. "Sometimes! All the time, but still. You follow a script, so you know what comes next." Phil scoots a little closer to me, shrugging his shoulders gently. He looks like he's getting a little bored, so I frown, feeling slightly bad. "Anywho, the point that I'm getting to is that sometimes life doesn't work out in the way. It works out in the play." I lean forward, flashing him a soft grin. "Like the only time I get to be the center of attention, is when I'm Juliet or Blanche DuBois! And that was one of my best roles if I do say so myself, did you see it?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." I squeal in joy. 

"No matter how hard I try, It's impossible to narrow down the many reasons why I love play rehearsal," I explain quickly. "I just do. It's just so... universal, you know? Getting to try so many fucking parts." I rest the palm of my hand against my cheek, yawning slightly. "Most humans do one freaking thing for most of their lives," I mutter. "The thought of that gives me hives." I shiver slightly. This really isn't so bad. "Like, I have _so_ many interests I wanna pursue... why am I telling this to you?" I ask, a bit rudely, then shrug. "I guess a part of me wants to."

Phil laughs, rolling his eyes nervously. "I guess so." 

"Back to play rehearsal," I chirp. "My brain is like 'bzz', my mind is like 'wow!', because we're at play rehearsal, and it's starting soon." Just as I finish speaking a herd of students and our professor march in. "Let's go!" I take Phil's arm and lead him to the stage.


	3. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I've decided to discontinue this story. I greatly apologize. 

A) Not many people seem to be enjoying it.

B) I haven't actually seen BMC, despite my attempts to find the link.

Instead I will be doing a DEH (Dear Evan Hansen) Phan AU. I have seen this musical, so yep! It'll be titled _Dear Daniel Howell_. I'll definitely have the first chapter posted today. Please go check it out!


End file.
